


that's what makes you mine

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, au in which seijou wins everything ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things you said when we were on top of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's what makes you mine

     Seijou set, game point. Watari dives to receive. He skids across the gymnasium floor and everyone watches the ball bounce from Hanamaki to Oikawa, falling in the perfect position for setting.

     It's perfect,

                 perfect,

                        _perfect!_

     Everyone's thinking it. Oikawa touches the ball for a split second, the perfect path to Iwaizumi's hands is clear as day. "IWA-CHAAAN!" His voice is drenched with pride. This is the best toss he can give to their ace.

     Iwaizumi's already moving on instinct, swinging his arm full of confidence. His eyes see the clearest path to take and he slams it home. Ushijima, 5 inches too far from reaching it, almost collides with their libero. The whistle blows, the gym filled with cheers and screaming and it's almost too good to be true.

     Oikawa's running towards Iwaizumi whose arms are already open. He's spinning Oikawa around, their teammates joining them in celebration. Oikawa grabs at Iwaizumi's face, with a little more force than he should have, squishing his cheeks.

     "I love you,

            I love you,

                   **I love you!!** "

    Iwaizumi's face is sporting a deep shade of scarlet, and if it wasn't for Hanamaki and Matsukawa, he would've dropped Oikawa from sheer shock. It was a hell of a time for a confession.

     A signal from the referee for the handshake with Shiratorizawa. Oikawa tries his best not to gloat to Ushijima, Iwaizumi tries to process everything that just happened. Seijou turns to the stands, thanking everyone who came to support them. Coach Mizoguchi decides to leave the after match review for when they get back to the school. "You guys have 20 minutes before we board the bus back to Miyagi."

    Grabbing Oikawa's hand, Iwaizumi turned to face the other two third years. "Can you guys handle things for a moment? We have something to do real quick."

     It wasn't like the team didn't already know, but Hanamaki gave him a thumbs up as Matsukawa lead the way down the opposite side of the hall. Iwaizumi contemplated going outside for privacy, but he remembered Oikawa had fans who would undoubtedly swarm them the moment they stepped out the door.

     Finding an empty area in the building, Iwaizumi finally turned to look at Oikawa, who surprisingly didn't protest being dragged down the halls. There was a million things he wanted to say after hearing those words on the court, but they all left his mind with the sight of Oikawa's face tinted pink all the ways to his ears.

     He should have said something first, it would've been the normal and polite thing to do, but he was still riding the high of winning and being able to go to Nationals. Iwaizumi's hands grabbed at Oikawa's face, pulling them together in a chaste kiss.

     Their noses bumped, Iwaizumi's teeth knocked against Oikawa's lips, and they were still both sweaty from the match. None of that mattered, though. This felt as perfect as that last point. Oikawa's arms finding their way around Iwaizumi's neck as he sighed into their kiss. Iwaizumi's hands slid into Oikawa's damp hair, wanting to pull him closer before breaking for a breath.

     Finally looking at each other straight on, neither of them could suppress the laughter bubbling up inside them. They knew they were stupid for waiting for so long, but they didn't care at this point. Nothing needed to be talked about yet, knowing they could never be as in sync as they are right now.

     Oikawa rested his forehead against Iwaizumi's, brushing their noses together for a small eskimo kiss. A tender smile graced his face.

     "Again."

     And Iwaizumi complied, again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> the bus almost left without them, iwaizumi blames oikawa.
> 
>  
> 
> this was completely not what i planned on writing, not even the same ship lol  
> title taken from one of heffron drive's songs (flex)


End file.
